


Plum Wine and Cherried Lips

by plumtrees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumtrees/pseuds/plumtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>He finally reached his face and that was when Kuroo noticed the odd lines of tension in his expression; the steely eyes and tight smile. The guy in front of him moved closer and he tensed up even further, saying something Kuroo couldn’t pick up from where he was. Years of being Kenma’s best friend had made him an expert in catching near-imperceptible signs of distress, and as he dragged his eyes down that body for a second time, with a less nefarious purpose, some innate instinct implored that he step in. Squaring his shoulders, he grabbed his drink from the counter and walked over.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Plum Wine and Cherried Lips

**Author's Note:**

> for anon who requested "oikawa/kuroo (my guilty rarepair) and mistletoe? or even anything christmas-like!"
> 
> tbh I was surprised to get a request for this pairing :)) but then again, it was a fun challenge to take on! (tho I had to fight my kuroken and oiiwa muse every step of the way lol)

The bar was crowded, full of rowdy students savoring their first taste of free time after a harrowing round of finals and deadlines. There were curses and good riddances spat at terror professors, shouts of joy and despair as students fresh from exams discussed questions and answers.

But above the din of negativity, there was talk of the holidays, of drives and flights home, of family and friends and lovers they hadn’t seen in four months, of homecooked meals and traditions. Kuroo took it all in with a smile.

His eyes darted all across the bar, watching closely: expressions, actions, interactions. People watching always did bring him a strange sense of calm. It was like digging for secrets out in the open, searching for meaning between each minute act. He missed having Kenma within earshot, softly defending or refuting his assumptions depending on what he’d observed from certain people so far. He could never be as good as he was at it.

After failing at finding much of note from the people nearby, his eyes slid over to the stools near the opposite counter, where several people were trying to flirt. Immediately, his eyes zeroed in on a person wearing a white sweater, eye-catching in the sea of dark colors.

 _He’s cute._ was his immediate observation. His eyes ran up jean-clad legs, appreciating how the material fit snugly around calves and thighs. He couldn’t tell much from the sweater, but he noted the lean build and long-fingered hands, the straightness of his posture like he was in a five-star restaurant instead of a bar.

He finally reached his face and that was when Kuroo noticed the odd lines of tension in his expression; the steely eyes and tight smile. The guy in front of him moved closer and he tensed up even further, saying something Kuroo couldn’t pick up from where he was. Years of being Kenma’s best friend had made him an expert in catching near-imperceptible signs of distress, and as he dragged his eyes down that body for a second time, with a less nefarious purpose, some innate instinct implored that he step in. Squaring his shoulders, he grabbed his drink from the counter and walked over.

“Hey, sorry I took so long!” he greeted loudly, catching their attention. He smiled at the brunette and hoped that he understood what he was trying to do. “Friend of yours?”

To his credit, he only blinked once before shaking his head vigorously. “He’s been bugging me since you left.”

Kuroo directed his stare to the other guy, who was already backing away looking apologetic. “Sorry. He said he was alone so—”

“Hey,” Kuroo snapped, inwardly smirking when the guy jumped, “you don’t leave just because he’s not alone, alright? You leave coz he’s not interested.”

The guy nodded so fast, Kuroo was sure he’d feel it in the morning. He spun on his heel and walked away, and Kuroo watched him disappear into the crowd.

“Thanks.” the stranger said, his voice oddly cheerful for someone who was getting harassed not even a minute ago. “Though I really could have handled him on my own.”

“You know I liked that thank you much better without the last part.” Kuroo replied smoothly, turning to the brunette. 

Glossed lips curled up in a smile; not as strained as the one he had on earlier, but with an odd, hollow quality to it that made Kuroo uneasy. “Are you naturally this protective of people, or is it a side-effect of playing captain to a bunch of high school misfits?”

Kuroo blinked.

“What?”

“You’re the captain of that team Karasuno went up against in the Nationals last 2016. I recognized your,” he raised a loose fist to the top of his head, flicking his fingers outward like he was miming a small explosion, “hair.”

Kuroo frowned. He’d always hated it when he couldn’t recall a face. “Were you part of a team we—”

“No.” the stranger interrupted, shaking his head. “No, I was in the stands. Oikawa Tooru.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” he answered automatically, only to pause, wondering if maybe the stranger knew that already.

Oikawa laughed at his expression. “No, you were captain Sex Hair just until a few seconds ago. Good call.”

 _Sharp._ Kuroo thought, and couldn’t ignore the little spark that went through his spine. He offered Oikawa a smile and slid into the seat beside him.

“So,” he started, “where do you study?”

“Tsukuba University.”

Kuroo nearly spat out his drink. “Tsukuba?” he repeated, just in case he’d heard wrong. Oikawa just nodded.

“What are you doing all the way here?!” 

Oikawa stared at him levelly, like there was absolutely nothing wrong with being in a bar in Tokyo when he studied in a prefecture more than a hundred kilometers away. “A guy can’t get a drink on a Wednesday night?”

Kuroo frowned. He knew he was being played, but what the hell. “You study in Ibaraki, and yet you’re in a club in Tokyo on a school day. Excuse me if I find that scenario a little ridiculous.”

Oikawa hummed, the last note rising in a silent inquiry. “We could have had early vacation.”

“A university like Tsukuba? Yeah, keep trying.” 

He laughed. Kuroo couldn’t help but feel like he’d just passed some sort of test.

“I busted my knee in an official match a few months ago.” he said after finally calming down, and Kuroo’s eyes remained trapped on the amused flush on his face. “I’ve taken a leave from school so I can focus on rehab. My clinic’s here in Tokyo.”

“I see.” Kuroo’s eyes drifted to the knee in question. “So you used to play volleyball?”

Without warning, the brunette’s entire disposition turned ice-cold. He stood and pushed aside his drink. “Well, I think I should be going.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. Quickly, he reached out for Oikawa’s arm. “Hey, I’m sorry—”

“You take care now, Kuroo-kun. Happy holidays.” Oikawa cut in, just bordering on the edge of brusqueness. Kuroo backed up, letting him walk away.

With a defeated sigh, he sagged back against the counter, reviewing the conversation in his head and trying to figure out where he went wrong. He tuned to pick up his drink, only to frown at the sight of a folded wad of tissue wedged under his beer. Carefully he picked it up, eyes taking it the neat strokes of a number and a name.

_Oikawa Tooru_

 

-

 

“Hello?”

Kuroo blinked at his phone. He wasn’t really sure what he expected when he dialed the number; a prank, maybe? But that was clearly Oikawa’s voice. Another, more impatient _hello?_ prompted him to answer.

“Hello. Hi, It’s Kuroo.”

There was a muffled rustling from the other end. “I didn’t expect you to call so soon.”

Kuroo’s lips twisted around a grimace. “Well, I wanted to check if you hadn’t left some sort of prank number…and I also wanted to apologize for offending you earlier.”

Oikawa chuckled. “If I was really angry, I wouldn’t have left you my number. I think I should be the one apologizing for walking out on you like that.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. You were probably wound up. It’s fine.”

A pause. Kuroo watched the lights dance around the trees and streetlamps they hung on. 

“Are you always so kind to strangers, Kuroo-kun?”

He huffed, the short breath condensing in the air in front of him. “Yup, that’s me.”

“Still, I do feel a bit guilty.” Oikawa replied, and Kuroo recognized a teasing lilt to his voice. “Would you be free for lunch this weekend? My treat.”

Kuroo bit his lip. “I am.”

“It’s a date then. Let’s meet at 11 in front of that Italian restaurant two blocks from the bar we met in? Between that cat café and bookstore?”

Kuroo took a moment to mentally map out the area Oikawa specified. “Yeah, I think I know which one you’re talking about. 11 is fine.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then.”

“See you. Goodnight, Oikawa-san.”

There was a soft huff, and Kuroo pictured the slow curve of a smile on Oikawa’s face. “Oikawa is fine. Goodnight, Kuroo-kun.”

 

-

 

He walked into the apartment with a spring in his step, slamming the door shut with a flourish. Bokuto looked up from the TV to stare at him.

“I just met a really cute guy.” Kuroo said, smirking at his best friend’s squawk.

“Isn’t it a bit too early for the walk of shame?” Sawamura butted in from somewhere in the kitchen. A familiar, static-y laugh followed.

“Sugawara! Your boyfriend’s being an asshole!” Kuroo whined, stomping into the kitchen until his wounded expression was within view of Sawamura’s webcam. Sugawara giggled and waved at him from the screen.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto yelled, bouncing in after him. “What’s he look like? Did you score his digits? What’s his name? Come _on_ bro, get to the good part!”

Kuroo grinned, basking in the attention. “Oikawa Tooru. Search him on Facebook and feast your eyes, bro.”

He didn’t really expect much of a reaction just by giving away the brunette’s name, but Sawamura was looking at him, stunned. Even Sugawara had stopped talking.

“Wait, what?”

 

-

 

Kuroo hitched his scarf higher up his face, squinting through the ice-cold wind that blew past. Just across the street, he caught of someone standing under the awning of the Italian restaurant in question. The person looked up just as he was crossing and waved at him. Kuroo jogged ahead.

“Kuroo-kun!” Oikawa greeted, all warmth and friendliness, still that unnervingly fake smile that set Kuroo on edge. “Thanks for agreeing to see me again.”

“No problem.” Kuroo answered, voice muffled behind his scarf. “You could’ve waited for me inside.”

“I’m fine. It gets much colder in my hometown. This is nothing.”

Kuroo shrugged. They walked to the entrance and he held the door open, breath hitching at the brush of Oikawa’s body against his front. They were quickly ushered to a table close to the heaters and Kuroo sighed in relief, shedding some layers and hanging them up on the backrest of his seat.

“So uh…one of my roommates knows you.” he started, carefully eyeing Oikawa’s reaction. “Sawamura Daichi?”

Oikawa’s eyes lit up in recognition, but his lips tightened at the corners. “Oh? Karasuno’s Captain-kun. Are he and Refreshing-kun still dating?”

Kuroo blinked. “He’s still dating Sugawara, if that’s who you mean. Gray hair, mole here?” 

He pointed to the spot below his left eye, roughly where Sugawara’s mole was. Oikawa’s smile brightened.

“Yup, that’s him!”

The waitress’ arrival halted any further attempts at conversation and Oikawa, without even looking at the menu, ordered ravioli. Kuroo struggled with the choices for a bit before deciding on risotto. The waitress left after a quick repeat of their orders and a not-so-subtle glance in Oikawa’s direction.

“You come here often?” he asked, watching as several waitresses went out of their way to pass their table on their way to the register.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to ignore how that sounded like a pick up line because I’m pretty sure that’s not how you intended it to sound.”

“You weren’t so merciful when we first met.”

“You let me have my fun anyway.” Oikawa primly shot back, leaning forward and resting his chin on his interlaced fingers. “And yes, I do. It’s my favorite restaurant actually.”

Kuroo surveyed the surroundings briefly, noting how the décor and ambiance seemed right up Oikawa’s alley if he were to go on Sawamura and Sugawara’s stories.

“Sawamura spoke highly of you,” Kuroo continued, “said you were one of the teams they really struggled with. You guys beat them at the Inter-High too.”

Oikawa’s smile shifted. It was bitter, his lips thinning slightly, but it was the most genuine one Kuroo’s seen on his face so far.

“That didn’t matter in the end didn’t it?” he whispered. “Even if we _did_ beat them, they went to Nationals and we didn’t.”

Kuroo’s eyes darted up to his face, then down to the table.

“Was that why you worked yourself so hard your knee finally gave?”

The table jerked the slightest bit, just enough to jingle the cutlery. Oikawa winced and Kuroo guessed he’d accidentally knocked his knee against the table.

“You’re very sharp, Kuroo-kun.”

Kuroo shrugged. “It’s a captain thing. I’m sure you understand.”

Oikawa’s smile eased up, eyes drifting to the darkening sky outside the window.

“I had regrets. We all did. But I knew my team gave the best they could, and sometimes that’s enough to chase the ghosts away.”

A brief image of Nekoma filled his head and he allowed himself a soft smile. “It was tough, wasn’t it?”

“Tell me about it.” Oikawa muttered, shoulders sagging slightly. “Having to stand there, shake hands, bow, and be all stone-faced when all you want to do is break down.”

Kuroo watched Oikawa’s eyes glaze over at the memory. He subtly tilted his head back when he felt the burn behind his own eyes.

“I cried like hell after.” Kuroo said to the ornately painted ceiling. “Probably the hardest I’ve ever cried in my life.”

“Same here. Though around that time, Iwa-chan had it much harder than I did.”

Kuroo straightened up. “Iwa-chan?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime. My best friend and vice-captain. He was also our team’s ace.” A warm, fond smile crawled up Oikawa’s face, and Kuroo’s heart stuttered in his chest. “He thought it was his fault, y’know. We had a whole cry fest in my room that night.”

Oikawa’s voice slowly faded into silence. Kuroo thought of Kenma, remembered how his small hand carded through his hair as he cried in the darkness of his room after their loss at Nationals.

Kuroo jumped when Oikawa suddenly threw his head back, a slightly forced laugh spilling from his lips.

“Sorry, I didn’t intend for this to be a support group meeting.”

“Hey, it happens.” Kuroo waved a hand carelessly, trying to diffuse the heavy atmosphere. “My roommates and I had our fair share of captain moments. As a fellow captain, you’re qualified to join us. Meetings every Friday, and you’re required to visit our underclassmen and cheer like stage parents in every match.”

Oikawa laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t think my cute underclassmen would appreciate that.”

Kuroo shrugged, happy to at least direct the conversation to a lighter route. He wondered how Lev, Inuoka and Shibayama were doing. 

“So, why are you still in Tokyo? It gets harder to travel the closer the holidays get.”

Oikawa hummed, rolling through several notes before answering. “My therapy’s going well so far. I didn’t want to ruin the momentum by taking a break, even if it’s for Christmas. Besides, I’m not really feeling the holiday spirit.”

Their food arrived shortly after and Oikawa politely thanked the waitress for them, sending the poor girl into a stuttering mess. Kuroo watched her go with secondhand sympathy.

“So why aren’t _you_ coming home for Christmas?” Oikawa asked after his first bite of ravioli. Kuroo shrugged.

“Christmas has never really been a big deal in our family. My parents never saw the point in celebrating it when we weren’t Christian to begin with.”

Oikawa hummed in understanding. Kuroo spooned some rice into his mouth and nearly moaned as the amazing balance of flavors danced on his tongue, aromatic from the herbs and slightly acidic, with just the right amount of saltiness.

“Shit, that’s good.” Kuroo admitted and Oikawa puffed up with pride. “Have you tried this?”

“Yes, I’ve already had most of their dishes.” he answered. “The ravioli’s my favorite though. Would you like to try?”

He stabbed a loaded square with his fork and smeared it around the plate, drenching it in tomato sauce before lifting it and carefully moving it towards Kuroo without even waiting for his answer. Without thinking, he darted forward and closed his mouth around the offering, their eyes locking from across the table. Kuroo’s pretty sure he heard some of the waitresses gasp (though one was pretty close to a sob) as he opened his mouth and let Oikawa pull his fork back.

“Well?”

“That was great.” he answered lamely, though he could barely recall how it tasted. Oikawa giggled, but said nothing more.

After their meal, they hurriedly got redressed, stepping out into the cold where it had just began to snow. Oikawa looked up and stuck out his tongue, and Kuroo watched a single snowflake drop and melt along the surface of it before it disappeared between polished lips.

“So does this mean you’ll be alone for Christmas?” Kuroo asked, in a moment of spontaneity.

Oikawa blinked at him. “Pretty much, yeah.” 

“Uh, well,” Kuroo stuttered, feeling the burn of embarrassment despite the snow falling around them, “I’ll be alone too…so…I was wondering if you wanted to spend it…I mean, you don’t have to I just figured…ah…”

A burst of laughter interrupted his sentence and he looked up, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. 

“How has that flirting technique worked out for you so far, Kuroo-kun?”

Kuroo scratched the back of his neck, pouting. “Well, not everyone has the advantage of a beautiful face.”

“It’s not always an advantage.” Oikawa murmured. “And don’t knock yourself down, you’re not so hard on the eyes yourself. Then again I guess I understand why everyone else would find themselves unattractive relative to me.”

Kuroo snorted when Oikawa flicked his hair, preening under his own praise. “Oh, god, Sawamura wasn’t kidding when he said you were so full of yourself.”

Oikawa winked and stuck out his tongue. He waved offhandedly and turned to leave, and Kuroo waved back resignedly before turning the other direction.

“Text me your address, will you? Commuting directions from Bunkyō too, please.”

Kuroo’s eyes went wide, but when he turned to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, Oikawa was already lost behind a curtain of snowfall.

 

-

 

“Bro, listen, I love you, but your ass needs to be gone preferably by the time I get home.”

“Bro, calm down. I’m all packed up. I’m just waiting on Keiji to get the car over.” Bokuto answered from the other end, though Kuroo had to strain to hear him over the ruckus inside the fast food chain.

“Fine. Text me when you’re gone, and text me when you get home, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, good luck with your new boy toy. Text me _all_ the details, ok? Bye!”

“He’s not my—”

The tell-tale beeping of Bokuto hanging up played before he could even finish his sentence. With a resigned sigh he flicked his phone shut. 

An hour later, he finally managed to order a bucket of KFC, heading home with it cradled in one arm while a bagful of milk bread hung off the other—Sugawara’s very helpful last-minute tip. He arrived at the apartment to find it empty, not even surprised that Bokuto forgot to text him about it. One last once-over of the apartment proved it suitable for guests (and potential one-night stands, but Kuroo wasn’t quite sure if he should push his luck _that_ far. Still, it helped to be prepared).

The first knock came at seven sharp and Kuroo stalled a few seconds at the door, waiting for the third knock before opening it with a wide grin.

Oikawa waved in greeting, the light directly above him bathing him in an oddly angelic glow. Kuroo gulped.

He quickly stepped aside, and Oikawa murmured a soft _excuse me for the intrusion_ before handing him a bottle and stepping out of his shoes. 

“I wasn’t sure if you drank or not, but I picked something that even non-drinkers tend to appreciate.”

“You didn’t have to though.” Kuroo turned the bottle to see the label. “Plum wine?”

“Have you tried it?”

“No, not really.” Kuroo admitted. Even though Oikawa took the precaution of ripping off the price sticker, it looked expensive. “How should I serve it?”

“I usually drink it on the rocks, but for tonight I think straight from the bottle is fine.” 

Kuroo nodded and led the way into the living room, gesturing to the space in a wordless _make yourself at home_. “I have KFC. You can pick whatever sides you like. I also bought milk bread for dessert.”

Oikawa froze from where he was peeking into the KFC paper bag. “Milk bread?” he repeated hopefully. Kuroo’s lips twitched. He had to remember to send Sugawara an extra gift for that one.

“I got a tip that it’s your favorite.” Kuroo answered casually, heading to the kitchen. From where he was, he heard the rustling of the plastic packaging of the milk bread.

“Hey, hey, wash your hands first.”

Oikawa popped into the kitchen after him, an apologetic grin on his face. Kuroo turned on the tap, following his own orders before stepping aside for his guest. He picked up two glasses from the cabinets and snapped the cap open, pouring just a little of the pale orange-colored liquid into a glass and taking a small sip.

“It’s sweet.”

“This brand includes honey in the ingredients.” Oikawa explained, patting his hands dry with some paper towels. “I prefer it, actually.”

Kuroo nodded and downed the rest of it in one go. Oikawa must have spent quite some time outside for the wine to have gotten this cold. He subtly turned up the heat on his way to the living room, carrying plates and forks with Oikawa trailed behind him with the bottle and glasses.

Oikawa immediately skittered to the bag of milk bread after setting the wares on the table, taking one out and ripping the wrapper open. Kuroo smiled at the blissful expression on his face, the warning about ruining his appetite dying on his tongue. He set the plates and utensils down and Oikawa brought the food over, half a wad of milk bread hanging from his mouth.

They ate dinner in between bursts of conversation, Kuroo downing glass after glass of plum wine. He licked his lips after every sip, savoring the sour-sweet taste. He reached for the bottle and prepared to pour out his fifth glass when Oikawa’s hand clamped around his wrist.

“You might wanna be careful with that, Kuroo-kun.” Oikawa warned. “It doesn’t actually taste like an alcoholic drink but it’s pretty strong when it finally hits.”

“Now who’s being protective?” Kuroo mumbled, but put the glass down all the same.

Oikawa laughed good-naturedly and leaned back against the foot of the couch, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. He hummed a song, recognizable to Kuroo as a Christmas carol of sorts, when he suddenly stopped. Kuroo looked at him, eyebrow raised.

“Something wrong?”

Oikawa pointed a finger to the ceiling and Kuroo looked up. Just above them was a cluster of leaves dangling from the ceiling , long and tear-shaped with small white berries and all held together by a red bow.

 _What’s mistletoe doing here?_ Kuroo sighed. Bokuto probably had some last-minute fooling around with Akaashi and forgot to clean up. He stood, just barely managing to reach for it.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting rid of it.”

“Why?”

Kuroo blinked down at him, and it was only then that Kuroo realized that Oikawa had also stood up, standing dangerously close. “Uhh…” he started, ever so eloquently.

He smiled, a challenging glint in his eye. “Don’t you know the proper etiquette when two people stand under mistletoe, Kuroo-kun?”

“They…kiss? An Italian kiss or…whatever…” he rambled, torn between scrambling back and standing his ground. Oikawa’s lips parted, and Kuroo unwittingly did the same, their breaths mingling in the air between.

“So why won’t you kiss me already?” he whispered. Kuroo almost felt it on his lips, but that was silly; they weren’t touching, not yet.

He quickly remedied that, hands coming up to hold Oikawa’s lower back and pull him tight against him, meeting his lips with his own. Oikawa’s hands tangled in his hair, digging into the thick, black spikes. Kuroo couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath when Oikawa’s tongue boldly darted out and inside his mouth through the slightly parted seam of his lips. Kuroo eagerly reciprocated, his tongue sliding against Oikawa’s, licking across his lips and tasting cherries.

He felt Oikawa smile through the kiss, tongue retreating, and Kuroo took this chance to suck his bottom lip into his mouth, nudging closer, the chemical, waxy taste of gloss invading his mouth, foreign but not at all unappealing. 

A giggle jumped from one mouth to another, and soon the heat dissolved into little sparks, playful kisses exchanged until the moment burned out. Kuroo opened his eyes, little dots of light still dancing in the edges of his vision. He smiled down at Oikawa’s equally disheveled appearance.

“That,” Oikawa whispered to the barest inch of space between their lips, “was a _French_ kiss, Kuroo-kun.”

“Noted.” Kuroo mumbled dazedly. “What’s an Italian kiss?”

“Pretty sure that’s not a thing.”

Kuroo blinked, realization finally dawning on him. “Oh. Okay, well that explains why my ex kept staring at my weird whenever I said it.”

Oikawa glared, his nose scrunching up in a way that Kuroo couldn’t help but find adorable. “Clearly my kiss wasn’t good enough, if you’re still thinking of your ex.”

Kuroo smirked, angling his head until their noses were touching. “Why don’t you try a little harder?”

Oikawa growled and grabbed him by the collar, then proceeded to deliver one of the best, most mind-blowing kisses Kuroo had ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> posting this from the airport omfg this is some new level procrastination right here. At least I got a holiday fic out before the actual holidays end. xD
> 
> rant to me about anything @ [plumtreeforest.tumblr.com](http://plumtreeforest.tumblr.com)


End file.
